


First Snowfall

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: “Did you know it’s snowing???” Bucky asks excitedly.Sam turns his head a little, enough to look at his blinking alarm clock. “… did you know it’s 4 am and I have an exam in 5 hours?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Bucky are first year roommates. Sam is from some unspecified place that snows a lot, and Bucky is from somewhere in the South where it never snows.
> 
> I marked it as pre-slash, but if you want to read it as established relationship, that works too.

Sam’s not sure when he actually drifted off the night before his philosophy final, but he knows it’s not long before he’s jolted awake by a body throwing itself across him.

“Urgh, wha?” he groans as he opens his eyes blearily. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to focus enough to positively identify Bucky’s face a few inches away from his.

“Did you know it’s snowing???” Bucky asks excitedly.

Sam turns his head a little, enough to look at his blinking alarm clock. “… did you know it’s 4 am and I have an exam in 5 hours?”

“It’s. _Snowing_. Come on. Get up!!” Bucky smile is tinged exhaustion and mania, and Sam sighs. He’s not going to get back to sleep now. He shoves at Bucky till he rolls off the bed, then, acutely aware of how much he’s going to hate himself in the morning, pushes back his blankets and climbs out of bed.

“Be useful. Find my scarf,” Sam grumbles as he digs around his dresser for pants. Bucky finds his scarf _and_ his gloves and hat, and before Sam knows it, he’s bundled up for the cold and on the elevator heading down.

The cold air provides a much-needed shock to Sam’s system, jolting him fully awake. It is indeed snowing, flakes falling lightly in the courtyard, covering the benches and bushes. “It’s very pretty,” Sam says after a moment. “Can I go back to bed now?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and grabs Sam’s hand, dragging him out from under the yawning so they’re in the snow. “No, you can’t sleep, it’s _snowing_.”

Sam shakes his head exasperatedly as he follows and mutters to himself, “Fucking Southerners.” Bucky doesn’t look like he’s going to want to head in anytime soon and Sam’s starting to freeze standing in the same place, so he grabs Bucky’s hand and tugs him to the gate. “Come on, let’s go find someone who will sell me coffee.”

Sam has been through more snowstorms than he can count and been pretty much Over snow since he was 10 (except in the case of snow days, when it’s the best thing ever), but watching Bucky looking around with wonder and amazement is enough to add a little enchantment back. It _is_ really pretty, the street mostly empty and relatively silent, with the snow falling and the decorative lights shining brightly and their breath spiraling out in front of them. Sam keeps his hand wrapped around Bucky’s (partly to keep him on track and partly because his body pressed against him is warm and comfortable) and resigns himself to taking his exam on exhaustion and caffeine. He’s not too upset.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly getting caught up on these (and slowly dying under my Russian notes)


End file.
